Learn to Love
by W1nters
Summary: After the Chaos Heart incident, Nastasia has been upset. So O'Chunks with Mimi's help decides to ask her out... On a date! O'ChunksXNastasia


Well! I've made a new story! This time, O'ChunksXNastasia! (God, I love this pairing. XD ) So, yeah... I can't really get a handle on how O'Chunks speaks so don't judge me for that. I hope you enjoy this story!

All characters are NOT mine. They belong to Nintendo.

--

It had been a few months since the events of the Chaos Heart, and everyone was living peacefully

It had been a few months since the events of the Chaos Heart, and everyone was living peacefully. The used-to-be minions of Count Bleck had taken up homes in Flipside, having a wonderful time now that they didn't need to fight anymore.

One of the loyal minions, who goes by the name of Nastasia, was living in a beautiful home, with two others, the shape shifter Mimi and the strong, Scottish O'Chunks. Those two were happy to be living in a good home together like a family, but she wasn't.

Nastasia was in love with Count Bleck, but she knew perfectly well that he loved Timpani, a girl who he had thought he lost years ago. They were both gone, and no one knew what happened to them…

Sometimes, Nastasia would cry about it, because everyone knows losing someone you deeply care for is painful… She knew how Count Bleck felt over the loss of Timpani, but she wished he had gotten over it and loved her instead…

"It isn't fair…" She sniffed and wiped the tears from her eyes.

After these events, Nastasia told herself she wouldn't fall for anyone again, just so she wouldn't have to experience this pain again. But she couldn't help thinking about her love for him… She felt a small void in her heart…

Mimi and O'Chunks knew there was something wrong, but Mimi decided it would be best to leave her alone, while O'Chunks thought differently. He had always had a crush on the lovely assistant, but he couldn't come out to say it, especially when he found out that she loved Count Bleck. He always wanted to say it, but it was really hard…

Mimi, knowing of this little crush, suggested to try and be friendly to Nastasia, like taking her out for dinner, or just a nice walk through the park even. She said when he feels that the time is right, he should come out and say it.

"Besides, they _do_ make a nice couple." Mimi giggled to herself after she left O'Chunks to ponder over her suggestions.

Later that day, O'Chunks had decided to take those suggestions, and put them into action! He was going to cheer Nastasia up if it was the last thing he'd do! A nice dinner, then a walk, THEN he can tell her how he feels!

…And he hoped he wouldn't chicken out at the last second.

With Mimi's help, he got a bouquet of some pretty flowers, got his courage up, and headed for the new library in the home, where Nastasia almost always spent her time. He took a deep breath and his body shook nervously as he peeked around a shelf of books at Nastasia, who was reading. O'Chunks gulped, but then carefully walked over to her. She didn't even notice him come in.

"N-Nassy?" He asked, sweating with nervousness.

Nastasia looked up at him. Her eyes were droopy, so he figured she didn't get any sleep…

"Yes, O'Chunks?" She asked politely, despite the fact that she was tired.

"W-Well… ya see… Ummm…" He studdered. Nastasia just stared at him, confused.

O'Chunks was about to say, "Nevermind" and walk away, but was stopped when a rubie connected with the back of his head. He turned around quickly and there stood Mimi hiding in the corner, watching him. Nastasia didn't notice her and just looked confused.

O'Chunks gulped again, and then held out the flowers to Nastasia. "WILLYOUGOOUTWITHME!?" He yelled at a very fast speed that even he couldn't understand his own words. Mimi smacked her forehead and groaned. "Idiot…"

"Excuse me, can you repeat that?" Nastasia asked in her polite tone.

"…W-Will… ye go… out wit' me…?"

Nastasia blinked, surprised that HE of ALL people, was asking her out. She wondered why, but didn't want to be rude, and figured it would be just as friends, so…

"Uhhh, sure, 'K, I'll go out with you…" She took the flowers from his hands.

O'Chunks couldn't believe his ears. Nastasia said she would go out with him! He wanted to jump on the table and dance a happy dance. But of course, he didn't, otherwise another rubie would bonk him on the head.

"Umm, alrighty then! I'll pick ye up at seven!" He turned and walked away with a beaming smile. As he walked by Mimi, she gave him the thumbs up and followed after him.

"That was great! Now I know the perfect place you can take her!" She said cheerfully.

Later, at 6:50…

Nastasia was getting ready for the "date". She stared at herself in the mirror, her hair done up in its usual style, with a bit of make-up. She wore a beautiful purple dress that she bought a while ago, shortly after the events with the Void. Mimi convinced her to buy it. Nastasia sighed and looked at the clock. Five minutes until O'Chunks came to pick her up for their "date".

"'K, I don't know why I agreed to this…"

Again, she sighed and headed for the door, grabbing a purse on her way. Very shortly, a knock was heard. There stood O'Chunks, wearing for the first time, a tuxedo. He looked downright nervous, especially when he saw Nastasia in that dress.

_She's… so beautiful… _He thought, feeling his cheeks grow hot.

"Hello, O'Chunks. Are you ready to go?" She asked, fixing her glasses in her usual fashion.

"Erm… Y-Yep! Of course!" Almost immediately his hand went to the middle of her back when she stepped beside him, like when someone close to you is showing you around. Nastasia flinched a little and O'Chunks quickly removed his hand.

The two took a quick walk through Flopside, heading to the restaurant Mimi had showed O'Chunks before. Being polite, he opened the door and said, "Ladies first" with a smile. Nastasia said a brief thank-you and walked past him.

When they were seated, O'Chunks tried to create conversation. It didn't go so well. He began talking about the years before Count Bleck had recruited him, which were making Nastasia upset at the mention of HIS name. Nastasia quickly excused herself, and headed for the washrooms. O'Chunks smacked his forehead and groaned.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid…"

"You got THAT right!" A male waiter said, carrying a bunch of drinks.

"Huh!? 'EY! I wasn't talkin' to ya…!" He paused. "…MIMI!"

A poof of smoke surrounded the male, turning him back into the familiar young shape shifter.

"O'Chunks, how can you be so dumb?! You KNOW she hates the mention of HIS name!" She scolded.

"Well, how's I suppos' to know?!" O'Chunks growled. "I forgot!"

Mimi opened her mouth to say something, but squeaked and shape-shifted back into the waiter. O'Chunks' eyebrow raised, until…

"Are you okay?"

Nastasia. CRUD.

"Err… fine, just fine! Had ta bit o' trouble…"

The two ate their dinner in silence. O'Chunks was afraid to speak in fear of making Nastasia upset. He would feel horrible if he did, and Mimi would probably toss a rubie at his head.

When they were finished, O'Chunks lead her to a park, not too far from where all three of them lived. The walk they took down the path was done in silence. Nastasia had a blank look on her face, while O'Chunks was mentally smacking himself for not even trying to make conversation.

"Err, Nassy? Would ye like to sit 'ere…?" He offered, pointing to a wooden bench.

"'K." Was all she said before taking a seat.

Again, silence swept over them. He groaned, why was it so hard for him…? Then he heard… sobbing? O'Chunks looked at Nastasia, and saw tears in her eyes.

"Nassy…?"

All she did was sob louder, and didn't even hear him.

"Nassy, what's wrong…?"

"I-It's… NOT FAIR, 'K?!" She shouted. "All I've done for him… why couldn't he love me back…? I… I hate that girl…"

O'Chunks kept silent. He gulped at her tone.

"I hate this… I wish that void DID destroy us…"

"What!? What're ye saying?!" O'Chunks said, wide-eyed. "The Count appreciates everything you did… And ye've got friends here… Mimi, and…" He paused.

"And you're going to say "and me", right?"

He merely nodded his head and turned away.

She sighed. "O'Chunks… I'm sorry, but… I don't like you… like that… K?"

He felt like his heart was ripped out. O'Chunks gulped and looked away again.

"It's just… after THAT, I don't think I can really love again…"

O'Chunks just sat there.

"Are you… okay?" Her hand touched his arm. "I am sorry, really…"

That did it.

Before Nastasia knew it, his hands were gripped onto her shoulders, his face only a few inches away from hers.

"O'Chunks, what're you…!?" She was cut off by his lips pressing against hers.

Nastasia struggled against him and tried to pull away, but he just kept a tight grip on her, not wanting to ruin this moment. She was still stunned, but slowly gave in to him. She knew he wasn't planning on letting go of her anytime soon.

O'Chunks finally let her go. Both of their cheeks were the brightest shade of red.

"Nassy, I don't care what ye say, I love you." He smiled happily.

Nastasia didn't respond. She fainted in his arms.

O'Chunks groaned and slapped his forehead.

--

Nastasia's eyes fluttered opened at the daylight shining through her window. She rose slowly and suddenly remembered…

O'Chunks asking her out… feeling upset at the restaurant… the kiss.

Her fingers trembled as she touched her lips. She blushed.

"Maybe I can learn to love again…"

--

Over the next few weeks, Mimi noticed that O'Chunks and Nastasia were becoming really close. She was happy that FINALLY Nastasia stopped mopping all the time!

"And now I don't have to hit O'Chunks with rubies anymore!"

She paused…

"DARN IT!"

End


End file.
